1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion simulator, and more particularly, to a motion simulator capable of being manufactured to have a small size so that an occupied area can be reduced.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a motion simulator that is a device enabling a user to feel a motion of virtual reality as reality by representing a dynamic change to be suitable for a virtual environment controlled by a computer, is widely used as a game or theater simulator capable of realizing flight simulation or driving simulation, etc. and enabling the user to feel a three-dimensional (3D) effect these days.
The motion simulator performs a 3D motion by a combination of a rectilinear motion and a rotational motion. A motion of an object on a space is carried out by a combination of a rectilinear motion in a forward/backward direction (Z-axis), a left/right direction (X-axis), and an upward/downward direction (Y-axis), and a rotational motion including rolling in which the Z-axis is the center of rotation, pitching in which the X-axis is the center of rotation, and yawing in which the Y-axis is the center of rotation.
A motion simulator as a conventional motion simulator is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1198255. The conventional motion simulator enables the user to feel a more realistic virtual environment by realizing the motion simulator capable of making maximum 5-degree-of-freedom motion. However, the conventional motion simulator has a structure in which the motion simulator having a small size cannot be realized.